cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
SaraKai ShadowKnight
“My wisdom comes from my experience. And my passion... comes from my pain. Trust me, I'm no Jedi, nor am I a Sith." - Sarakai5 (talk) 23:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) - Summary SaraKai ShadowKnight was a human former-Jedi born in the Rise of The Empire Era and lived in the time of the Clone Wars. Apprenticed to Master Yaso Prye from the age of twelve to nineteen. After the first year of the Clone Wars, left the Jedi order to learn the truth about the force and to reunite with her family. Biography Early Life: Although she hadn't remembered most of her past, (Or she chose not to do so), SaraKai and her two siblings, Tasser ShadowKnight (Eldest brother) and Shisa ShadowKnight (Eldest sister), were abandoned by their parents at an early age (SaraKai, newborn. Shisa, 2. Tasser, 5), due to an epidemic that infected their mother and a father whom had left them for "Unknown reasons." The med center the children had waited for their mother to recover in, were certain that the mother wouldn't survive, therefore sending her three children to an orphanage in a distant city on Stewjon. In an attempt to take care of his younger sisters, Tasser had joined the Planetary Security Forces and paid for shelter and food for his siblings to keep them away from the system of the orphanage and from becoming separated. "Check this out." -Shisa, 13 yrs. playing tricks on Padawans- While living in the residence their brother had provided for them, SaraKai and Shisa would spend time watching the Jedi Padawans' train nearby in the training camps. As the Padawan trainees would practice force levitation, the two sisters would most likely tip the rocks the Jedi were practicing on onto the ground. At one point the two were caught, but not scolded for their tricks. The master whom had caught them simply laughed off the whole thing and offered them Jedi training to use the force after observing how they willingly tipped the rocks without touching them. Even though the Jedi Council did not approve at first, Master Yoda himself approved of special youngling training then to assign them to the Master who had found them- Jedi Master Yaso Prye. 'Temple Training: ' "There is no emotion, there is peace.There is no passion, there is harmony. But most importantly, there is no death... There is only the force." -Master Prye lecturing his younglings- After three years of training, SaraKai and Shisa were constantly paired up as sparring partners. Although the eldest, it was a challenge to defeat SaraKai. She had been ranked as an advanced student of the force. With the hatred of her parents and lust for revenge, Shisa would try as hard as she could to take down her peers. One time in particular, Shisa and SaraKai dueled, at first starting off as it usually did. Then suddenly, Shisa began to lose control, resulting with her slicing a cut into SaraKai’s arm.The Bond of Two: Despite her sister's dark attitude, SaraKai always seemed to see the light in her. She would constantly attempt to make her laugh and whenever anything seemed dark, SaraKai would try to be optimistic, (Adverting Shisa's thoughts away from their parents). Those days seemed to have simply fade away as her elder sister wandered off into the night after hours. One night curious, SaraKai had decided to follow her sister, stalking her every step until they had reached the strange ruins. The two of them stared at each other, knowing she had disappointed the one she had held dear, Shisa turned and faded away as SaraKai stood with sadness struck in her heart when she saw the strange sith holocrons her own sister held. That was the last time they ever saw each other, until years to come. 'Padawan years: ' At the age of twelve, SaraKai had chosen to forget her sister, knowing it was against the Jedi code to have passion. At this point, Master Prye had chosen her as his Padawan after admiring her elegant prowess of the force and lightsaber combat.She passed her trials with ease, the most challenging being the trial of spirit, which she hadn’t finished until she was eighteen. 'Knighthood and other… Stuff:' “Those crystals were Jedi property, don’t think I’m going to let you go that easily.”“You went through all that trouble just to find me?”“…Yeah.”-SaraKai ShadowKnight and Derric Storm-As part of her temple duties, SaraKai was assigned to shipping lightsaber crystals from Ilum to the temple. After receiving the crystals, she boarded the cargo ship and headed back to Coruscant. After landing, she felt a disturbance and quickly raced back to where the crystals were stored, finding six men armed with blasters. Asking what their business was on the ship, they drew their weapons and threatened to kill her. Almost irritated by their response, she drew her lightsaber and knocked three of them against the wall, causing them to black out. After knocking out another one, she raised her saber towards the leader and the other man next to him, ordering them to back down. After he refused to lower his weapons, SaraKai knocked him out and looked at the other man. About to lower his weapon, one of the men, specifically the leader, grabbed a blaster that was on the floor and aimed at the Jedi. Quickly noticing that he was going to shoot SaraKai, the masked man shot his leader and darted out of the ship. Ordering the pilot to watch over the knocked out people, she followed out to arrest the last person.Chasing after the man, SaraKai couldn’t sense hostility from him, which made her somewhat curious. Finally cornering him in an alley, SaraKai noticed his mask was off, revealing his short dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.Failing to arrest the mysterious person, SaraKai managed to find his identity in the data banks, discovering that his record was almost completely blank. The only thing she recovered was his name, Derric Storm. Aside from that, she managed to grab hold of a police record, showing that he’d been arrested once for racing illegally in the lower cities. Without thinking twice, SaraKai had decided to search in the lower cities.Hiding her lightsaber and padawan braid under her cloak, SaraKai noticed a roster for a race, finding the name ‘Derric Storm’ as one of their entries.She’d attended the race in the crowds, making her way to the front seat view, where she spotted Derric racing to the finish line, winning the race and prize money of fifty credits. Keeping her eye on him, SaraKai stalked Derric until he entered a bar. As he sat down and ordered a drink, she sat next to him and held the hilt of her lightsaber to his ribs, telling him that she’ll drop charges if he answers her questions. Hastily agreeing to answer whatever question she had, SaraKai asked him who his leader was and why they wanted to steal the crystals. After explaining that they wanted to sell the crystals for credits, Derric claimed that he was only in it to use the money so that he didn’t have to live the life of a smuggler anymore, saying he didn’t have anyone else to turn to for help. Feeling somewhat compassionate towards him, SaraKai clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt, leaving a small crystal in his hand, muttering on her way out, “Thanks for the info.” As she left, she felt someone grab her arm, “You still owe me for saving you, don’t forget that.” Jerking her arm away, SaraKai kept her debt in mind and continued to the station.SaraKai always kept a connection between her and Derric, assuring that he was safe. Occasionally, when she had the time, SaraKai would meet with Derric. Overtime, they created a friendship, which later turned into something greater. Knowing that a Jedi couldn’t have strong feelings for another, she denied herself and ignored any attachment towards Derric at all costs. Until he finally told SaraKai how he truly felt towards her. After a year, Derric proposed and the two of them married secretly. At age 20, SaraKai and Derric had a child, Corisa Storm-ShadowKnight.Five years later, the Clone Wars began to spread like fire across the Galaxy more than ever, and SaraKai's skills were put to the test in the battle field. Not as close to her brother, (Despite that he was in the army alongside her), SaraKai could sense her sister from a Galaxy away. Mostly sensing her nearby from the battle field. One day, outside of the temple, SaraKai stared into the distance as she sensed the very presence she had once admired behind her. She hadn't turned around. "You know they're looking for you." "I know that, and that's the very reason I'm here." "And...?" "...And when that moment comes, I want you to kill me." -SaraKai and Shisa- SaraKai refused her sister's request and refused to even turn around to face her for the fear of attachment. And knowing her sister had done something, she knew she couldn't run away. Leaving The Jedi Order:It was almost the end of the first year of the Clone wars, SaraKai had been assigned with another Jedi Knight (Unnamed, don’t ask me, I don’t know.) to travel to Geonosis and lead an attack into a separatist base. As they approached the planet, the Jedi Knight insisted that they’d land in an open zone. Refusing, SaraKai explained that they’d be too exposed and to wait until they were in a safer area. Insisting that it’d be much less expected to go on foot, SaraKai agreed and she lead the troops out of the ship. Once she and the troops stepped out, SaraKai turned her attention to the enemy fighters and droids shooting down the troopers. Turning back to the other Jedi, she’d found a knife in her stomach, the Jedi pushing her off into the sand along with the dead soldiers, causing her to black out. After possibly days, she’d awoken strapped to a metal table in a cold and spacious room with only one mirror. Behind the mirror, voices were heard and a man walked into the room, explaining to SaraKai that she was safe. Disbelieving him, another man injected her with a sedative, causing her to black out once again. As she was asleep, SaraKai would have nightmares about her troops being shot and killed, unwillingly reminiscing about what had happened. Until finally, she’d remembered being rescued by a man, the same man whom had entered the room when she’d awoken.Once fully healed, SaraKai tracked down the Jedi that had stabbed her. After finding him, she killed him out of revenge and flew back to Coruscant to find her husband and daughter. Finding them, Derric said that they thought she was dead, for she’d been gone for over a month. Realizing that the Republic was being corrupted, she left the Jedi Order and decided to start searching for her sister. Catching Up: "You killed them... Didn't you?" SaraKai gazed at Shisa with her golden eyes, now turning red. "You know they deserved it. They left us, it's all their fault." She Grimaced and stared with her red eyes, still showing the pain and hatred she felt towards them. SaraKai only stood, with fists beginning to form. "I won't say I'll forgive you. But I don't blame you..." her voice darkened. -SaraKai and Shisa discussing the murder of their parents- After leaving the order, SaraKai began to search for her sister using the bond they had shared, which lead her to a temple in Mustafar. Entering the temple, she was stopped by what seemed to be a guard. He activated a red lightsaber and they battled until Shisa stopped them, telling the guard that it was her sister. Later, SaraKai learned that the guard’s name was Alpha, though he didn’t tell her his last name.Soon, SaraKai and her family moved into the temple with Shisa, Alpha, and like fifty other ShadowKnights. 'Bounty Mark:' SaraKai and her youngest sister, Rafew were assigned on a mission to Nar Shaddaa to ask a guild to be allies with them. When the two sisters arrived, they sensed a disturbance in the force. They walked until the two sisters stopped and made contact with a man who pulled out his holocron revealing Wanted Holos of Rafew and her. Soon later they dueled. Rafew knew the man was a Jedi, despite his blade colored lightsaber and the force abilities he could perform. They both dueled until the two were about to finish him. The man ran away and the two sisters ran after him in the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa. The man jumped on to his speeder and drove off. They stopped and went back to their mission, wondering who that was. The two started to question each other then decided it was a Rogue Jedi, trying to capture them to get his credits. They knew a Jedi who survived Order 66 would be tough especially trying not to be revealed as a Jedi. They finished the mission they were assigned to the next day and were in trouble. SaraKai found a tracker on her right shoulder which Rafew believed it was from the Rogue Jedi. SaraKai quickly broke it and decided to look for the Rogue Jedi. Later the day, the Rogue Jedi found his targets and attacked them. SaraKai then asked him why he was killing other Jedi. He told the Jedi his past and the means to survive, by being a Bounty Hunter. He then included how the Jedi Order led all the Jedi to which made him watch his own master die by the hands of Clones. Rafew felt the connection but tried to ignore what happened. The Rogue Jedi started to attack Rafew and SaraKai quickly came to her side to help. Rafew was then wounded on the leg by the Jedi's lightsaber. SaraKai rushed to her but then was hit on the head by the Jedi's lightsaber hilt which made her pass out. The Rogue Jedi took the two sisters to his den in a cage. SaraKai on the night woke up and Rafew was relieved to see her awoken. She then saw Rafew's wound and with the force, healed her injury. The next morning, the Rogue Jedi carefully led the two to a squad of High Elite Storm troopers. The Jedi gave the commander their sabers and walked away with the credits he earned. The Commander then asked the two anything they knew about the family, which posed a threat to the Empire. The two ignored while Rafew was trying to break loose from the Force Cuffs she was bonded to. But she then got electrified after causing too much movement to it. The Commander ordered one of his Storm troopers to shoot SaraKai on the shoulder. The Storm trooper aimed his blaster at SaraKai’s left shoulder then right as he pulled the trigger, SaraKai quickly moved her cuff to her blaster, freeing herself. The two sisters got up then started fighting all of the Storm troopers. SaraKai force pulled her saber staff and cut Rafew's cuff off then started killing every single Storm trooper. Rafew went straight to the Commander and force pulled her two lightsabers and rushed to her sister to help kill the rest of the Storm troopers. When they killed all the Storm troopers they faced to the Commander and pointed their sabers t him. SaraKai raised her saber staff and sliced him. Personality and Traits: Having a Father that was a Sith and a mother that was a former Jedi, SaraKai has the traits of both passion and compassion, emotion yet self control. She shows to be very calm, unless provoked, then she’ll skin a person. Battle is where she seems to have an outburst of personality, almost enjoying the blood and adrenaline rush. Though, she forces herself to not be so brash around Corisa, even though she shares the same traits. As a Gray Jedi, SaraKai had accepted herself in these traits. Powers And Abilities: 'Lightsaber training: ' Under Jedi training at the age eleven, SaraKai was already considered advanced in her abilities. By the age of sixteen, she had already practiced and mastered four of seven lightsaber forms, (Makashi, Shii-Cho, Form zero, ataru). Being excelled in these forms, the most used was form zero, the form of when to use a lightsaber rather than using a lightsaber. Her profession in this form was exceptional. After leaving the order, she had studied the Sith form of "Juyo,” proving to be rather dangerous. Learning these forms, she had learned how to wield a single blade, dual blades, saber tonfas, and her weapon of choice, a Saber Staff. Once, even wielding two saber staffs with the force in order to not wound herself. 'Other Weapons: ' Other than lightsabers and staffs, SaraKai had also specialized in blasters, though she did not prefer to use them. 'Force Abilities: ' As a Jedi, SaraKai had learned the basics of the force, (Meditating, lifting, pushing, etc.) Becoming the most excelled in her class. After becoming a Gray Jedi, SaraKai had studied more forms and the ways of the force. Coming across certain powers such as Sith Lightning, Electrical judgment (Emerald lightning), battle meditation and redirecting her opponents attacks. 'Other Abilities: ' Other than combat and force abilities, SaraKai proved to be skillful in hand to hand combat, though she usually uses the art of “Judo.” 'Appearance: ' SaraKai has large Golden eyes (red when angered), Dark brown hair, And fair skin. As a Jedi, SaraKai would wear simple traditional Jedi robes and occasionally a hood with it. She wielded a green blade as a Padawan through Knighthood, (Later created and used a saber staff). As a Gray Jedi, she wore darker robes, similar to a Jedi's but with different patterns, tighter sleeves, and always with a dark hood, gray pauldrons with the letters "SG" engraved on the right, and a long black vest along with a silver saber staff that had an ancient language encrusted on it, (constructed on Tython), the encryption says "Don't read this sentence or you will die," Anyone whom read that was instantly stabbed by her while they were distracted. 'Trademarks: ' Mostly known for her hood, (since she always wears it), and boys always telling her to "Take off that hood" stating that they craved to hit on her. She also has a strange obsession of unicorns. 'Known Nicknames: ' Ani (Short for Anika, "SaraKai Anika ShadowKnight") and Sara, by her friends. Hooded girl, little girl, little kid, little lady, perfectionist, by her "Frenemies". And "An" by her teasing friends, which just angered her slightly. Relationships: Rafew ShadowKnight: Known to be SaraKai's younger half sister and a close friend. SaraKai and Rafew share a childish bond, playing tricks and making humorous remarks about others. Rarely having serious conversations. Shisa ShadowKnight: Shisa is SaraKai's older sister by two years. The relationship they share is very complicated, as much as they love each other they also tend to bicker and battle each other brutally, with again, no clear winner. Otherwise, SaraKai highly respects her older sister and would do anything for her, even if it means putting her life on the line. Tasser ShadowKnight: As her older brother, Tasser is very playful and kind, making him and SaraKai very similar in a way. SaraKai usually looks to him for advice and counseling, making her respect for her brother great. Alpha: At first, SaraKai disliked Alpha, and he returned that same dislike. As they began to know each other, in time, they both share a sibling-like relationship. Derric Storm: The first time they met was awkward, SaraKai seeing him more as a debt than a friend. Soon, he warmed up to her and they began to fall in love. Corisa Storm-ShadowKnight: Being her only child, SaraKai sees Corisa as a treasure, admitting that she’d learn to not have such a “tin heart. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:ShadowKnights Category:Gray Jedi